


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 18 & 19 | Growing Suspicions

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders: An Untold Story, Winter, Young Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: Sirius begins to become suspicious of Remus's monthly disappearances.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, jilly, starbucks - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 18 & 19 | Growing Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 2  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as these two chapters are part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

December 5th 1972-  
Sirius

Remus had been absent the past couple of days and Sirius was unsettled about it the most. He’d visited Dumbledore twice asking where his best friend was.  
“There’s nothing to worry about my dear boy, Remus is with Madame Pomfrey. She’s taking good care of him,” Dumbledore had claimed.  
“But what's wrong with him?” Sirius had asked, looking curiously at Dumbledore as he sat in his office.  
“He has a cold, that’s all. We just didn’t want him to infect the other students.”  
“Well, when can I see him again?”  
“Soon.”

Now, Sirius sat trying to do his homework by the open fire in the common room. He couldn’t stop thinking of Remus. “Was he really unwell? Was he all alone? Was it something worse than a cold that Dumbledore wasn’t telling him about?” he thought to himself. “Focus on your homework, Sirius. Remus will be fine, he’s strong.” He tried to finish his essay but it was no use, he was too distressed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Sirius and Peter made their way down to the great hall for breakfast only to be surprised by Remus sitting at the Gryffindor table eating toast.  
“Remus!” James yelled as the three boys reunited with their friend.  
“Are you okay? Sirius was asking after you from almost every teacher her could find,” exclaimed Peter, taking a seat next to James.  
“I was just worried about you,” Sirius said, trying to sound certain and calm. Remus smiled as his cheeks grew a rosy colour.  
“Well I was fine, I just had a cold.” Sirius came and sat next to Remus.  
“We’re just glad you’re ok,” James said, leaning over the table to grab a piece of toast. He knocked the tray over and the bread went spilling onto Lily’s plate. Everyone was silent as Lily individually picked each piece of toast off her plate and put it back on the tray. James cringed at the sight.  
“Sorry Evans,” he said, grabbing a piece of toast from the table. Lily ignored him. James reached for the butter but before he could grasp his hands around it Lily snatched it. It was obvious she didn’t need it as her toast was already covered with butter but Sirius could tell by the smug expression on her face she was doing it to get back at James. Remus and Sirius both chuckled before James elbowed Remus in the side.  
He hadn’t noticed it before but there was a new scar on Remus’s face. It was small and hidden behind his hair but it was fresh and easily visible when Remus ran his hand through his hair. Sirius said nothing about it, he knew Remus was insecure of his scars. 

18th of December 1972-  
Remus

“Are you staying here for the holidays?” Sirius asked as he and Remus made their way back up to the castle. The cold covered their entire bodies as they walked through the thick snow, biting down on them, enclosing them in frost.  
“Y-yeah, my parents are going to be overseas,” Remus replied, shivering under his thin jumper.  
“I’m spending it with James, I wish you could come, though.”  
“No, it’s fine. I wouldn’t want to bother another family.”  
“What do you mean? You’ve never bothered anyone!” Sirius asked, confused at his best friend's sudden lack of self-esteem.  
“If only you knew Sirius,” Remus thought to himself, “if only you knew.”  
He smiled.  
“I dunno, I just don’t want to hassle anyone to have to take care of me.”  
“I’m sure if you’d let anyone take care of you instead of you worrying about anyone else no one would mind.”  
“Yeah, I suppose,” Remus said, “it’s getting late we should hurry up. McGonagall will kill us if she finds us out of bed.”  
The two boys began to run up the hill and towards the castle. The half-moon shining down on them, illuminating their way back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as these two chapters are part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.


End file.
